


Flower Crown

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: After the Christmas side video both Roman and Virgil start developing new feeling for each other.





	Flower Crown

Roman sat at his desk staring at the group picture they took on Christmas, much to his surprised Virgil smiled in it. He has been doing that a lot these days, he never thought someone who is so doom and gloom would have such a bright and blinding smile. He also never thought that he would start falling in love with him to, he didn’t know what to do about this discovery. He didn’t want to overwhelm the side with these emotions, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it to himself. He steps out his room to see Virgil holding back a laugh from one of Patton’s jokes, with a deep breath he walks up to them “Hey there!” Virgil waves while Patton gives him a huge smile.

Patton then excuse himself and gave Roman a wink before leaving, Virgil smirks at Roman “So ready for Patton’s dinner today?” Roman shutters at the memory of his Christmas gift. He loves his father figure to much to tell him the news about his cooking, he takes a seat next to Virgil trying to keep his flirty personality in control. Virgil was still wearing his Christmas sweater, it was strange to see Virgil changing up his style every now and then. Virgil stares at him waiting for a reply “Well you never cook dinner, why don’t you try?” Virgil nods thinking as he slowly takes out a card. He then hands it to Roman “I uh did a thing, its dumb but I just wanted to say thanks?” Roman took the card and watched as Virgil walks upstairs.

He looks at the front of the card to see a drawing of a crown and a few other symbols, when he opens it there was a line that caught him off guard “You’re the shining light in my dark world from your best friend Virgil” 

He blushes from the card, he knows that Virgil meant it in a friendly way but he couldn’t help but hope that maybe there was a chance. Virgil came back down “Patton said I could help, so you’re in luck Ro!” Roman smiles at the news, he wasn’t ready to get sick again from Patton’s cooking. Plus him being sick did a number on Thomas, Virgil walks in the kitchen taking out the ingredients. He looks up and stares at Roman “So uh did you like the card?” Roman gives him a huge smile before walking to him “yes! I’m glad we can be best friends!”

Virgil frowns at the comment and goes back to getting things ready in the kitchen “uh Ro, when are you going into the kingdom?” Roman looks at the card thinking, he then faces Virgil “Tomorrow, I was planning on getting some flowers for Patton.”

Virgil took a deep breath before he walks up to Roman “can…you know can I come?” Romans eye went wide at the request, Virgil was starting to regret asking but before he can take it back “Yes! Of course you can my friend!” Virgil smiles, Roman notice that Virgil was trying to fight his smile to have his signature frown “cool, cool.”

Roman walks away with a huge smile, how can someone be so emo and so cute at the same time.

Virgil watched as Roman walked away and looked down, he could do this just because the card didn’t work doesn’t mean he should give up. He groans and sits on the couch, being anxiety isn’t easy. Plus out of everyone he had to fall for his opposite, the person who hated him the most before they came after him in his room. The person that soon became his best friend and invited him to join Christmas with them, the person who now is very careful with his every action with him. When did he start feeling this way he doesn’t know but he does know Patton’s idea didn’t work which means, he gets up and slowly walks to Logan’s room.

As Virgil goes into Logan’s room he could feel the room already messing with his thoughts, he shakes his head and walks to Logan. He waves at Logan “Greeting’s Virgil, is there something you need?” Virgil was looking at all the books the Logical side had and notice he was reading the novel that Roman wrote him. Virgil stuck his tongue out to help him hold back his smile “I wanted to know if you had any…flower books?” Logan nods and looks around, he then took out a colorful looking book “May I ask if this is about Roman?” Virgil looks to the side and slowly nods.

Logan smiles and opens the book to a page of roses “Give him these color roses, I’m sure someone as romantically passionate as him will understand the meaning,” Virgil thanks Logan and was surprised to see a gentle smile on his face. Virgil blushes and walks out of the room, this must be what it’s like to have family. He smiles again “Maybe I’m not so alone,” he whispers to himself before going to his room to get ready for dinner and tomorrow.

Virgil puts his usual outfit on and leaves his room to see Roman holding a basket “um the basket is for?” Roman looks at the basket then back at him smiling “For when we get hungry!”

Virgil walks up to him and takes the basket to look inside “Crofters really? I will never understand why you and Logan love that stuff so much,” Roman just smiles at him and opens the door “Shall we?” Virgil nods and goes through the door. Instead of seeing the kingdom they were in a huge field of flowers, Virgil smiles as he sees the roses he was looking for. But now there was one problem, how would he give them to Roman.

Roman puts down the basket and starts picking flowers “I was thinking of making a flower crown for our padre!” Virgil’s eyes went wide, a flower crown was the perfect way to show Roman how he truly felt about him. While Roman was busy picking flowers for Patton he slowly walked over to the roses, he carefully took the red, dark pink, and yellow color roses. “Red for Romance, Dark pink for appreciation and lastly yellow for friendship.” He smiles at the flowers he had in hand. Now to turn these flowers into a flower crown, every once in a while he would look at Roman making sure he wasn’t looking at him. Once he was finished he made sure to hide it behind his back and called Roman over, much to his surprised Roman made him a crown “ My thanks for you coming with me my emo prince!” Virgil was at a loss of words.

Roman made him a flower crown, he couldn’t stop himself from giving him a huge smile for how happy he was. And after a few deep breaths “I uh…did one to, because how can a knight prince not have a crown,” Romans eyes go wide from seeing the crown in Virgil’s hand. He stared at it for a few moments before speaking “Do you know what these flowers mean?” Virgil blushes and slowly nods, he was starting to regret what he did again. But then Roman got on his knee and smiled “can my emo Prince place the crown on my head?” he gently placed the crown on his head and giggled when he saw Roman get up and start doing poses. Roman stopped when he heard the giggling “you have an amazing laugh my dearest, I must tell you that seeing this crown made me very happy. I have been in love with you for a while and I just didn’t know how to handle it!” Virgil blushes and rubs the back of his neck “yeah?”

Roman nods making Virgil’s heart race, he looks away thinking on what to do next “so uh…what now?” Roman laughs “The choice is yours there is no pressure, but if you want you can be my dark prince charming?” Roman was nervous and that made Virgil relax, it was good to know he wasn’t the only anxious one.

He nods “yeah, but if you make me eat crofters I am breaking up with you so fast!” Roman smiles too happy to hear his love feels the same way to worry about his favorite jelly. Roman open his arms waiting to see if the side would accept the hug, much to his surprise Virgil ran up and kissed his cheek before running off. Roman smiles running after Virgil back into their home forgetting the basket in the field of flowers, Patton jumped when he saw Roman and Virgil laughing and running with flower crowns on their heads. He smiles at them both as they go upstairs “So happy to see my kiddos getting along!” Logan hums in agreement with Patton as they continue cooking dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift i made for my boyfriend last year and forgot to post it here hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
